Talk:Arlong
Arlong's Age Arlong was 25 in the flashback in chapter 621. True, the flashback started 15 years ago at the end of chapter 620 (http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/83002268/18), but chapter 621 started by going even further back: 16 years ago (http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/58373218/3). Shouldn't Arlong then be 39 at the beginning and 41 now instead of 38 and 40? NANLIT 17:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's right, since his age was listed as 25 16 years ago. 17:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :The flashback of Chapter 621 begins 16 years ago, but then there's a small timeskip after the Otohime part. We know that Tiger freed the slaves fifteen years ago, since Hancock was 16 when she was freed and is now 31. sff9 (talk) 17:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::His fifteen? Are we reading the same manga because I don't see any mention of age ever. ignore me, I didn't realise the chapter was out since it was not there earlier on Arlong Park forums when I looked. These chapters are not appearing as spoilers for long anymore. One-Winged Hawk 17:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Also, during the scene with Arlong and Jinbe, when Arlong was shown to be 25, Jinbe was said to be 30 and we know he's 46 now so it's still in the 16 years ago period. NANLIT 17:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::That's right. Guess we cannot be more precise than one year anyway (Hancock could be freed when she just turned 16 and now be almost 32)... sff9 (talk) 17:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Arlong has a sister?? Well, I can' t imagine shirley being Arlong' s sister.They have well opposite personalities. 06:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, it came straight from the manga, so it's kind of hard to disprove or argue. 07:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes but it is still unbelievable to imagine them as brother and sisiter. 09:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Uchimizu He can use uchimizu like Hody and Jinbe, see against Sanji.Antonisgabrielides 16:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well. Its not 100% sure that its Uchimizu.. It wasnt even named (the attack) when he used it, thats why.. Nami and Usopp (and maybe Zoro), during Hody's attack at Ryugu palace, say "his level of fishman karate is much higher than Arlong's". So Arlong is a Fishman Karate user. PS I hope to remember that part correctly... --Meganoide (talk) 09:38, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you find a chapter/page? I took a quick look, and all I could see was Usopp's line on Chapter 617 page 9, where Usopp just says Hody is more powerful than Arlong (nothing about Fishman Karate specifically). 10:18, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I was wrong. I was probably remembering the line you found. --Meganoide (talk) 11:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Semi Lock Anons keep vandalizing this page so I believe we should semi lock it. Yep, I agree. 14:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Post Skip Why there isn't a picture of arlong after the time skip ? 09:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC)SK Because he hasn't appeared after the timeskip. 09:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) There is no Post-Timeskip image of him. Arlong's past, which was narrated after the timeskip, was way before the timeskip ever occurred. 09:19, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Shark Trivia The trivia was just somebody adding something irrelevant. Real sharks have evolutionary instincts and not techniques too. SeaTerror (talk) 19:12, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Every trivia was added by somebody, and you do not get to decide on your own what's relevant, and the word "technique" was removed. Also, you should give a reference to those who hadn't followed the edits: The added trivia up to discussion is "Shark on Tooth is similar to the way the cookiecutter shark spins fast in a circular direction to latch off a piece of flesh from their prey." I believe it falls under the #8 Trivia guideline, SeaTerror disagree for... reason? Rhavkin (talk) 19:17, March 18, 2019 (UTC) tech·nique noun a way of carrying out a particular task, especially the execution or performance of an artistic work or a scientific procedure. So actually, what real sharks do is still a technique. They don't name it, but nobody is saying that. The point of the trivia is that one of Arlong's moves resembles an attack method used by actual sharks. Can you disprove that? If not, it seems trivia worthy to me. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:31, March 18, 2019 (UTC) I'll drop this one. SeaTerror (talk) 20:48, March 18, 2019 (UTC)